


Santa's Smoking Hot

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Elf, Fluff, M/M, it's all just fluff, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe works as an elf at the mall. He can't help but gawk at the man playing Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Smoking Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Elf...Enjoy!
> 
> My Tumblr is [ here ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com) if you'd like to come talk to me about these dorks in love! My askbox is always open :)

Gabriel needed the money okay? That was all. College students had loans to pay, everyone knows that. That’s the only reason he was in this stupid outfit, sporting tights and pointed elf ears perched on his head, all in a sickening vomit-green color while he smiled at screaming children and lead them to ‘Santa’ in the big chair for a cheesy picture. Most of the time they ended with tears and screams and Gabe had a headache the minute he put the scratchy outfit on. Three days before Christmas and the line was wrapped around the mall twice over and there was no end in sight. They also didn’t get breaks. Gabe knew that wasn’t exactly legal but he wasn’t about to lose his job over a complaint though. It was pretty good money. An entire dollar fifty over minimum wage was not too shabby and he was getting quite a few hours if he was being honest. But God Almighty, four hours into the day and he was going mad. 

He held out his hand to a red-faced blonde haired boy, cheeks full of baby fat he’d yet to lose, and waddled him to Santa’s lap who greeted him with a smile framed by blue-green-ever changing eyes and a fake beard that just a glance made Gabe’s skin crawl. He couldn’t imagine wearing the damn thing. But the guy beneath it, Sam, didn’t seem to mind and instead greeted every child with the same bright eyes and brilliant smile as the last. He was the only bright spot at all in the damn place and Gabe found himself staring as the kid went through the usual routine, promising trucks and candy and ponies to the children perched on his lap. His long-legged, muscle-toned lap. Gabe hadn’t ever wanted to throw himself onto a man’s lap more. But he was so damn cute and hot and so good with kids and God, Gabe was a goner. 

“Ahem,” A lady coughed, heel tapping against the concrete floor. “We’re waiting?” 

Gabe jerked from his staring daydream to find Sam, empty lapped and smiling at him. Shit. 

“Sorry,” He muttered, though a few other choice words flooded his head. She didn’t have to be so damn rude about it. His cheeks flushed red and he turned away, ducking his head and grabbing the next kid’s hand. He kept his gaze lowered, though he wanted to shoot daggers at the rude lady still tapping her heel against the concrete, and the kid clambered onto Sam’s lap. Sam, though, waited until Gabe was looking and smiled at him with a reassuring nod before starting his routine with the kid. Gabe’s insides melted instantly.

But things derailed pretty quickly when the kid yanked the beard from Sam’s face and cackled his high-pitched cackle. Gabe lunged, throwing himself in front of Sam so none of the kid’s would see the clean-shaven face beneath while Sam took the beard back from the child’s grubby fist and put it back on. It wouldn’t stay though, the adhesive long dried, and he shot panicked eyes at Gabe. Thinking on his feet, Gabe turned on his heel, Sam’s face still hidden behind his back, and raised his arms.

“Ladies and Gentleman,  _ Santa  _ needs to go feed his reindeer, he will be back in just a few moments. Please enjoy these candy canes the other elves will pass around for you all.”

He left it at that, turned around and hustled with Sam into the staff room across the walkway where their dressing room was. The place was a whirlwind of a mess, bits of costume and purses and snacks scattered all over the white countertops and the floor and even the couch in the back. Gabe swiped the stuff from one of the suspiciously stained cushions and pointed to it. Sam sat down obediently while Gabe rummaged through the drawers for the white bottle of adhesive. It had to be around here somewhere.

“Thank you,” Sam said from behind Gabe, still on the couch. Gabe looked up, making eye contact through the mirror. 

“No problemo, didn’t want to have to deal with the meltdowns that would result from all those kids finding out Santa’s just a smoking hot college kid with a glued on beard and a pillow stuffed belly.”

Silence fell in the room and Gabe couldn’t find the fucking adhesive anywhere through the wave of panic that overtook him. Him and his mouth. He’d just told the kid he was smoking hot. Out loud. Yeah, not good.

“Other drawer,” Sam said finally. Gabe found the tube of the stuff and tugged the beard from Sam’s hands, sliding between Sam’s knees and leaning over his face. He was so close he could see Sam’s adam’s apple bob in his throat, feel Sam’s breath ghost over his face. His heartbeat tripled, drum-set loud and pounding in his ears.

He reached forward, the adhesive ‘applied generously’ to the edge of the beard as per the instructions, and he placed it gently against Sam’s face, trying not to be creepy and grope the kid. His skin looked so damn soft and Gabe couldn’t help how his fingers twitched against his cheek before they lit on fire, nerves bursting into flame. It was soft, softer than he’d imagined, and warm from the beard. He found himself wanting to touch more. A lot more.

“So, smoking hot huh?” Sam whispered.

“Uh well, it’s just, I can see it’s weird to call Santa smoking hot, but I mean in this circumstance-”

Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe’s free hand and tugged it towards him. Gabe fell into Sam’s lap, brain stuttering at the turn of events. 

“And what would you say if I thought you were the most gorgeous elf I’ve ever seen?” Sam said. 

“Wouldn’t say anything,” Gabe whispered, moving his hands up to cup Sam’s face and pull him into a kiss. 

“That is saying something,” Sam muttered in between kisses while they caught their breath, though their hands still roamed.

“Shut up Santa.” Gabe kissed him again, hands tangling in Sam’s hair. The children waiting in line grew restless, their parent’s on the verge of yanking their hair when the pair did not re-emerge for thirty minutes with swollen lips and smiles. The beard on Sam’s face had been reapplied, but it was slightly skewed and not exactly centered. They’d been too...distracted to notice or care.


End file.
